


Cold Harbour

by beautifulmidnight



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmidnight/pseuds/beautifulmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire and Leon share a moment before she leaves to find her brother, Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Harbour

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot, post RE2.

Leon stood outside on the back porch, the chilly mountain air turning his breaths into white clouds. The sky was colored in layers: midnight blue, almost black on top, deep purple in the middle, and a fading pink on the bottom. The sun was disappearing behind the horizon fast, and stars, the tiny little diamonds that outnumbered the grains of sand on a beach, winked at him from above. Mountains, soon shadowed in silver in the light of a full moon, seemed as large as the problems in his heart.

He leaned down on the railing, wincing at the injury in his shoulder. On the way out of Raccoon, Claire broke into a pharmacy and raided it for medical supplies and painkillers. Not too long after leaving the city, they came upon an abandoned cabin and decided to settle down in it for the night. Sherry was asleep on an unkempt couch, and Claire was inside tending to a fire. He could feel warmth emanating from the house, and it felt good against his back. The contrasting combination of opposing temperatures numbed him enough to where he could deal with the throbbing ache in his shoulder.

"Hey."

Leon turned to find Claire Redfield standing in the doorway, her arms full of bandages and antiseptic. He smiled slightly at the pretty redhead.

"Sit down, let me fix up your shoulder," she ordered.

Leon took a seat on the bench and grunted in pain when he took off his RPD uniform shirt.

"How bad does it hurt, on a scale of one to ten?" she asked.

"A solid seven."

"Do you want another Percocet?"

He made a face that was part amusement, part disgust. "No. I've been popping those things like candy since you got them."

"Ha. This is going to sting. Ready?"

Before he could reply, Claire poured antiseptic on his shoulder and it did sting. After a moment or two it started to burn, then a searing pain that he had never experienced before shot through him. It was the equivalent of someone shoving a hot poker through his shoulder and twisting it. He clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut, doing his best to block out the pain.

"I'm so sorry that this hurts Leon, but your wound was very dirty. Whoever patched you up did a terrible job," she apologized.

"It's okay, Claire."

"Can you lift your arms up a little?"

He heard her ripping open packages of gauze and she deftly began wrapping it over his wound and around his torso. She anchored the bandage in place with medical tape and she sighed when finished. Leon turned to look at her, and she had her elbows on her knees, her chin resting in her hands. She was tired and worn, he could tell, but she still put his needs ahead of her own.

He was definitely forming a deep admiration for the younger of the Redfield siblings.

"You look cold," he remarked.

"No, no, I'm fine," she protested, though she was clearly shivering. She was wearing nothing but a tight black t-shirt and biker shorts. She had to be freezing.

"If you don't mind the smell, you can wear my uniform top."

"Won't you be cold?" she asked, concerned.

He shook his head. "Cold doesn't bother me."

He handed her his top and she smiled in thanks. She pulled it over her head, but the back of the collar got caught on her ponytail. Seeing her struggle, Leon pulled it away and helped her get it on. Even though it hurt his shoulder, it was worth it to see her smile.

After the top was on, he smoothed it and patted it in place. He stopped and let his hands rest on her upper arms. Their faces were now inches from each other's, and they stared into one another's eyes.

"Thanks," she whispered, a faint smile gracing her pale pink lips.

"You're welcome," his eyes never left hers.

Their faces moved closer, bit by bit, until their lips were almost touching.

"Leon…"

"Yes Claire…?"

"I…"

His hands slid from her arms down to her waist and he kissed her lightly. Her lips were soft and inviting, and she smelled wonderful. But before he lost himself, he pulled back abruptly.

"What's on your mind?" he said nonchalantly a heartbeat later, moving away from her.

"Uh…I—I was wondering what we should do next."

"You're still looking for your brother, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then just go," he said simply.

They sat in silence for a few minutes more, neither one really knowing what to say. They didn't want to say good-bye, but they knew it might be a long time before they saw each other again.

"I—I'll be back, I promise!" she said resolutely.

She got up and left the porch. He listened to her footsteps in the cabin, and then heard the sound of the front door closing quietly.

He sighed and noticed she left his uniform top on the bench. He put it back on, because for the first time in his life, Leon felt cold.


End file.
